


Press It, Say Hello

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Cell Phone, Dom Lee Taemin, Dominance, Dominant, EXO - Freeform, FUCK, Fanfiction, Fic, Fiction, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Korean, M/M, Mentioned Park Chanyeol, Music, NSFW, One Shot, Orgasm, Phone Call, Phone Call During Sex, SHINee - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Sub Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Lee Taemin, cum, explicit - Freeform, kpop, mature - Freeform, otp, over the phone, taekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy
Summary: "The phone is ringing...Mmm...Pick it up. Don't let him know I'm fucking you."





	Press It, Say Hello

It had been a hard year for the SM family, to say the least. It had rained on the heads and shoulders of strong men and women, touching the entirety of the public; both idols and fans alike. The night had proved darkest and the dawn seemed as if it would never come, but still the members of SM Entertainment kept their chins held high, braving the hits that the universe would give them. They had stumbled in grief, but risen with bonds that would not be broken, and a will to carry on that would not be thwarted, no matter the obstacle.

Despite the remarkable, individual growth of many idols throughout the company, grief still danced periodically in the minds of those that tragedy had touched, those whose lives had been changed forever. The days grew longer, and the times of rest grew far shorter, the charismatic losing a bit of the pep that had once been in their step. With each month that passed, it got a little easier to bear the burden of the massive loss that had shaken the company, the memories enough to drive the idols forward and into new successes, held by the legacy left behind.

The rare tears that had cut down the cheeks of Lee Taemin, were those unseen by the public; as well as his family. The lips that touched his cheek to gather them, expelling his doubts with sweet words and loving turn of phrase, were as warm as the man that they belonged to. Tanned skin came closer, fit arms wrapping around Taemin’s lithe frame, pulling him close as they both sat on the edge of the dancer’s bed, lost in the emotions passing between them. When he pulled back, their eyes locked, and Taemin’s softened, his lips peeling apart sweetly.

“Jongin…You didn’t have to come. I know you’re busy…”

“Nonsense. It’s what friends do. We are all hurting, I just…I wanted to be here for you.”

“Thank you…I don’t…know what to say…”

“…Then don’t say anything, Taem…”

Taemin was used to hugging Jongin, used to looking into his eyes like this; to having him this close—but when their lips met so suddenly, his eyes widened in immediate surprise, his cheeks turning a rosy red. He blinked rapidly, watching as Jongin pulled back, his lips forming words, but nothing left them. Taemin stared at the elder’s face, the curiosity in his eyes fading to a darker tone as his hand pressed to the curve of Jongin’s neck, pulling him close again, their lips crashing against one another, this time deeper, harder, and with emotional intent.

Taemin’s free hand dropped to Jongin’s waist and he pulled him closer still, fingers pressed to the curve of his side, admiring the muscles there idly. He kissed Jongin until the male was breathless and trembling against him, showing a submission that rarely saw the light of day. Pulling back, this time with swollen lips and heated breaths, Taemin gave only a moment of pause before pouncing the younger male, pinning him down to the bed, his fingers wound around Jongin’s wrists, keeping them tightly held. He didn’t say a word, his eyes burning dominantly as they held Jongin’s gaze, the thick of his bottom lip pulled into his teeth, biting as a dense throb at his groin sent him leaning forward, growling low.

Hair grazing Jongin’s forehead as Taemin hovered over him, the elder would kiss him again as if his life depended on it, rolling his body down and against him, slotting the size of himself between talented hips. Jongin gasped submissively between kisses, each one thick with need, his legs bending at the knee on either side of Taemin, his own hips pushing up against the other as he gave one controlled movement after the other, grinding down densely. Gripping Taemin’s shirt, he pulled it open, popping buttons to reveal inch after inch of smooth undulating flesh.

“I want you…” Jongin moaned into the air of the room, his voice thick with the passion he felt between them, his fingers wound in dark fabric, “…I have always wanted you…”

“If…Mm…If you open this door, Jongin…” He bit his lip and pulsed his hips against that core a few times, just watching that gorgeous face twist in the pleasure of the friction alone, “…Then you can never close the door…”

“Nn…I w-want to—oh, God, I want to open it…Please.” He gasped, heat swelling between them as his begging fingers pushed down, pulling Taemin’s shirt free of his pants before moving to work on his belt, “…Let me make you feel better…feel good…” He begged, licking his plump lips, eyes focused on the elder male.

Eyes tinged with tears, Taemin pulled his lips in and nodded slowly, breathing out. Something about the situation driving him forward, and though the chaotic emotions that had held him these months were still on his back like dark passengers, he felt nothing but love in that moment. Nothing but adoration between him and the man beneath him, “Okay…” Was all he managed, the sound of his belt deafening as it filled the room around them.

Taemin sniffed back any tears that had once tried to fall and Jongin stopped what he was doing, lifting a hand to press against a warmed cheek, concern in his own eyes as he spoke softly, “What’s wrong? We don’t have to—”

“—No. It’s nothing.” He said as he leaned forward, claiming those lips again, “I want this. I want you.” He said very quietly, his voice somehow seeming deeper, “…I want to feel this…and only this…” He kissed over and over, pressing down atop the younger, his mind focusing in on how perfect this was, how much he wanted to be present in this moment—nowhere else, but here.

******

Clothes draped over the sides of the bed and across the floor like melting clocks, were disturbed only by how hard the bed slammed into the wall. The headboard struck the wall in a loud crack each time Taemin’s hips met the heat of Jongin’s backside. Huffing loudly, deep sounds leaving his throat, shaking his chest, Taemin would grip the male’s legs, keeping them elevated, Jongin’s ankles against his ears.

There wasn’t an inch of the younger male that wasn’t tinged with perfect red, his form writhing in pleasured need as the thick length of that cock forced in and out of his tightened muscles, the sound lewd as it was loud. Moaning loudly, Jongin kept his hips elevated, his trembling form barely managing to keep any control as Taemin had taken over all that he was, his dominance forcing Jongin down.

Fucking Jongin like a man starved, Taemin groaned loudly, arching his body forward to force himself deeper, hooking his hips upward each time he slid himself into that quivering form, striking perfectly against sensitive nerves. Taemin took in every sound that Jongin made, allowing it to fuel him further, making him thrust harder, his lips peeling open as he focused, his brow furrowing.

“A-ah, fuck, Taem…oh, fuck me…yeah, just like that…”

“Jongin…you like that? I know you do…Mmm…Harder? Yeah, you like it harder…”

Slowing down just a bit to make sure he thrust from tip to base with each movement, Taemin pushed those legs forward a bit, eyes glancing down as he observed the thick of himself gliding back and forth, slick with their comingled fluids, the thick veins of his abdomen on full display. Taemin held back the best he could, the sight of Jongin like this enough to make him cum, but he wouldn’t—not yet.

Then, as if from thin air, the warbling sound of Jongin’s ringtone filled the room. Taemin slowed, but did not stop, glancing from side to side until his eyes fell on the other male’s jacket, draped over the side table, just within reach. The tone set a moderate rhythm for those thrusts and Taemin smirked to himself, eyeing Jongin from between his own muscular thighs.

“Your phone is ringing…” He bit his lip, glancing over to it as a gesture of where it was.

“Y-yeah, i-ignore it—fuck…”

“No. Answer it.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Answer it. –Reach over, get it and answer it. I want you to talk on the phone while I fuck you. I want to see how well you can hold a conversation with me inside of you.”

Jongin couldn’t say no, not when Taemin was fucking him senseless like this—his better judgment was thrown out the window. Leaning to his side a bit, he managed to procure his phone from his jacket pocket, pulling it back and answering just before the phone sent the call to voicemail. He shook a bit and his face contorted in pleasure, but he somehow managed to keep his voice mostly steady, “Hello?”

“Hey, Jongin! Everything alright? We haven’t heard from you in a few hours. You still at Taemin’s?” Chanyeol’s voice rumbled through the receiver, Taemin able to hear it from where he was, causing a smirk to cover his lips, his thrusts picking up.

In between speaking, Jongin kept his hand clasped over his mouth to stop himself from moaning as best he could, “Yeah! I’m fine. Just hanging o-out.” He nearly croaked, a particularly deep thrust making the veins in his neck show, his hips tensing hard as he fought to stay quiet—and somewhat unsuspicious on the phone.

“Okay, you gonna be long?” Chanyeol asked, getting the idea that the other was busy, though he didn’t quite understand the nature of the task performed.

“I am not sure. I’m—” Jongin had to pause for a moment, his hips rocking up once as a breath left him, shaking.

“Hello? What was that?”

“N-nothing! Nothing. I’m just. I’m fine. I’ll be home in a little while, okay? Don’t worry.” Jongin fought himself, his back arching hard enough to test the strong muscles there, his own girth giving a hard twitch. He was close, and Taemin could tell, picking up his pace, chasing their combined pleasure, driven to lewd excitement by Jongin being on the phone with oblivious Chanyeol.

“Okay, weirdo. We were just wondering about you.” He laughed, exhaling as he paused a moment before speaking further, “Just text me when you are coming back, yeah? We were thinking of getting food from that all-night take out place. You know the one?”

Jongin couldn’t take it any longer, “Fuck, that’s good!” He groaned, shaking hard.

“Woah, man. It’s just take out.” Chanyeol chuckled, brows raising and smile awkward.

Taemin mouthed “cum”, and Jongin couldn’t hold on. Head thrown back and muscles tensing hard, contractions sending cum splattering over his chest, his eyes rolled back in his head and toes curled. Jongin’s entire body shook, but he managed to do nothing more than breath raggedly through his nose, his orgasm forcing him to throttle a bit upward.

Seeing Jongin like this, knowing that Chanyeol was on the other end of that phone, was too much for Taemin and he came undone almost simultaneously, snarling a bit as he thrust ravenously, hips slapping twice before stilling, forcing his cock deep as it pumped thick, heavy cum into Jongin’s depths. The younger whimpered almost silently, driven past pleasured by the feeling of that orgasm.

“Hello?” Chanyeol sounded, not hearing much more than shuffling from his end, “Jongin?”

Jongin breathed hard, his face red and sweat dripping down his face, “Yeah, Chanyeol. I-I gotta go.” He said, hanging up. Dropping his phone, his arm slumped over his face, flexing, his hips jerking with waves of aftershock, cum dripping down his ribs and from his backside, pooling under him. Mouth dry, but lips glistening, Jongin slowly regained his breath and dropped his arm to his side, glancing up at the elder male, his legs falling to the bed, limp, “That was…Wow. I…”

“—I know.” Taemin said as he moved from his spot and laid down next to the other, resting his head on his palm, elevated by an arm bent at the elbow. Looking down at Jongin, he smiled sweetly, kissing him softly on the lips. The elder brought a hand back up and touched that face once again, his expression suddenly looking fairly serious. Taemin’s eyes softened and he let his own hand feel over one of Jongin’s hips, “What is it?”

“Don’t cry anymore, okay? Whenever you feel sad…just call me. You’re not in this alone.” He said softly, knowing that Taemin could be a bit of a stoic person when it came to emotions—he didn’t show much of anyone how he really felt, and when tragedy struck, he turned to himself above others. Jongin wanted to help, wanted to be there for the elder male, “…I want to make sure you always smile…I love it when you smile…” Jongin’s brows wrinkled softly, “…I love you…”

Taemin’s eyes widened and he blushed gently, nodding after a moment, having to swallow the lump in his throat that he could only explain as being ‘emotion’. He exhaled and blinked slowly, “…Yes. I love you too, Jongin…” his tone was sweet, genuine, and he felt that exchange of sentiment throughout his form, making his skin prick with goosebumps.

“…now, what am I going to do about that call? With Chanyeol?” Jongin asked, still embarrassed to his core. It made him want to burrow into his pillow and never come out. He had been so lost in pleasure that he didn’t even remember what he had said, or what Chanyeol could have heard.

“…Don’t worry about it. I’m sure he thought you were just…distracted.” Taemin smirked, kissing Jongin again, pressing back to his side, “What do you say we try again…and this time you can call Sehun?”

“You’re incorrigible.” He smirked, kissing back.

“Only for you.” Taemin trilled.

“Good.”


End file.
